


As Jumanji Falls

by Lucifer111



Category: Gravity Falls, Jumanji (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111
Summary: A Jumanji/Gravity Falls cross over!!! Abandoned !!!
Relationships: Daryl Blubs/Edwin Durland
Kudos: 1





	As Jumanji Falls

**Author's Note:**

> No promises for any kind of upload schedule sorry, If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes or plot holes please let me know so I can fix them!

1969 Gravity Falls, Oregon.

A young boy, no older than twelve, started walking home from chess club. “Hello Ford!” the policeman called out as he neared the intersection. “How are you doing this afternoon?” 

“I’ve been good, officer Blubs, how’s your husband?” Sheriff Blubs and deputy Derland have been married for two years. In most small towns LGBT people were demonized, but Gravity Falls is anything but ordinary, Blubs and Derland were accepted with open arms. 

“Oh hes doing well, say, it’s probably no use, but try to keep your brother outta the caves? I don’t want to get a call from your parents again about how you’ve ‘gone missing’” Ford blushed but nodded. They said their goodbyes as Ford started the trek back home. 

A few minutes passed before he arrived at  _ Pines Pawns _ , the family pawnshop. He made his way up to his and his brother’s shared room, pausing in the doorway. His brother- Stanly- was dressed in his cave exploring gear, thick long-sleeved shirt and jeans, gear scattered across his bed. “Hey Stanly, why don’t we explore the woods today?” Ford asked. 

“Why? We explored pretty much all of it by the time we were seven, the caves are the only new thing here,” 

“Well, a lot can change in five years.” He glanced over to their homemade woodland map that sat in between their desks. “Hey, why didn’t we ever explore this area?” Ford pointed to the blank area of the map, not too far away from the labyrinth of paths and animal trails they had marked. 

“I… I don’t know?” after a silent eye conversation, stan relented, “ _ Fine _ we can explore the forest again. But don’t think I don’t know you want to explore the caves just as much as I do,” Ford didn’t grace him with a response as they both moved to pack their bags: Water bodles, flashlights, extra batteries, baby wipes, a notebook (Ford), brass knuckles (Stan), leather gloves, and some trail mix that would be grabbed on the way out. 

It started just like any other exploration trip, the brothers had an easy comradery that enabled them to talk for hours about absolutely nothing. But as they neared the unexplored parts of their forest, something felt… off. 

“Is it just me or does something feel-”

“Weird.” Ford finished. Stan silently pulled on his brass knuckles before they continued on. 

Not too long later, they came across an old abandoned building. On most days, the boys would’ve run in with little regard for anything else, but this didn’t feel like an ordinary building. They looked to each other, having another silent conversation, before slowly turning to walk away. 

Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum,  _ Bam _ . 

They stopped dead in their tracks. “I think I’m going insane,” Started Ford “Because I  _ really _ want to go in their now,” 

“You and me both.”

“We’re going to die aren’t we.”

“Probably.” they both hesitated a moment longer before slowly walking up the first of the moss-covered steps. 

Upon closer inspection, the building, while not new by any means, seamed intact. None of the floorboards were rotting, all the shingles seemed to be on the roof, and the windows were completely intact. Granted, the gutters were clogged beyond recognition and the air was heavy with mildew, but regardless, they pressed on. 

“Where do you think it came from?” Stan asked. 

“I’m not sure,” the room they walked into was lined with shelves, (perhaps it was a storeroom), some of them knocked over but most looked to be in good repair. The one thing that stood out, however, was the vending machine next to the door. The glass pain was unbroken, but it was slightly turned away from the wall. 

“Ford, you’ve gotta see this.” upon closer inspection, the vending machine was actually a secret doorway leading downwards into darkness. 

“We are  _ not _ going down there.”

“Agreed.” but just before they could close the ‘door’

Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum,  _ Bam _ . 

“Well now we have to, don’t we?” Stan asked, exasperated. 

After arming themselves with flashlights, they walked into the darkness, Stan going in first because he was armed. They descended the stairs, the creaking of each step only doing that much more to unsettle the twins. 

At the bottom of the stairs rested an elevator, its grated door revealing the small space beyond. It was clearly meant for one person, but the boys both squeezed in anyway. There were three buttons on the inside, the boys pressed the second one. 

The descent was slow and loud. The old chains and pulleys stiff from years of disuse. As they descended the enchanted drums started once more, a subtle beating at first, but as they jolted to a stop, was nerve-racking. They were shown a ledge of a halfway, just big enough for the elevator door to open, leading to a single door. 

The boys rushed into the new room, the drums getting louder, leading them in a demonic game of hot and cold. The room itself, at first glance, looked to be a study. The brothers paid no mind to the strange odds and ends of the room however, much too focused on locating the source of the beating.

The boys, drawn in by the enchanted music, find their way to the writing desk by the back wall. On that wall rested… a game. The moment their eyes landed on the wooden box the symphony of beats abruptly stopped. The sudden silence was deafening. Stan was the one who broke it.

“What now?” he hesitantly asked Ford.

“Open it?” The hesitant shrug showing how uncertain he was of his actions. The box was harmless enough. It seemed to have a trifold structure with a seam running across the middle for the two flaps to open up. Carved and painted onto the wood was the word  _ Jumanji _ the white text standing proud against the cyan blue flames that surrounded the word. On each corner of the box was a painting of a monster. A pink demon with horns coming out of her head, a goblin with 8balls for eyes, a set of teeth with arms and legs, and what looked to be a quadrupedal stone loaf of bread with a party hat. 

A few moments passed, the brothers trying to hole off whatever would happen when the box was opened. With a hand that was only slightly shaky, Ford reached over the desk chair and unfolded the flaps, rotating it to read aloud the text written on them. 

“Jumanji:

A way for those who seek to find

A way to leave their world behind

Roll your dice to move your token

Doubles gets another turn

The first player to reach the end wins.”

“Seems straight forward enough,” Stan said as he made a move to pick a token, which looked exactly like the demons on the front of the game. 

“What do you think you’re doing!” Ford exclaimed, grabbing his brother’s wrist before he could touch anything. 

“Well Ford, I was  _ going _ to play the game that the magic drums lead us to. We’ve already come this far. Go big or go home, right?” and with that, he picked up the pink demon and placed her on one of the starting squares. 

Ford, not being someone who can let their brother make stupid choices alone, also grabbed a piece. It ended up being the teeth. After placing it on the board Stanly grabbed the dice, gently rattling them in his hand, and threw it onto the board. Before he could move his piece though, It started moving on its own. "Magnets?" suggested Ford. 

The green glass circle in the center of the board began to swim with a golden yellow light, quickly taking the shape of words. Ford leaned over to read the text. “At night they fly, you better run; these winged things are not much fun." as the last syllable slipped from his mouth metallic banging and dull thumps could be heard from upstairs. 

“That couldn’t’ve been-”

“Of course not Stanly, an animal probably got in.” Ford reached for the dice, glancing up nervously as more clashes and thumps echoed through the building. Without much preamble, he quickly tossed the dice back to the board, leaning over it expectantly. “In this world, you must wait, ‘til the dice read five or eight. So I don’t get to play till you roll a-”

“Ford look!” Stan pointed to his brother’s hand. The fingers had begun disintegrating, being swept up in some invisible current. Ford screamed. The disintegration sped up, and before either knew what was happening, he had been sucked into the game. 


End file.
